Concerns about climate change and rising energy costs, and the desire to minimize expenses in various industrial operations, together lead to an increased focus on capturing waste heat developed in such operations. Organic Rankine Cycle (“ORC”) turbine generator electrical power systems have been used in industrial waste heat recovery. Unfortunately, known systems for capturing waste heat and converting it to electricity are often too large for the space available in certain industrial operations, are less efficient than desired, require more heat to operate efficiently than is available, are too expensive to manufacture for certain applications, or require more maintenance than is desired. In other applications, such as geothermal energy recovery and certain ocean thermal energy projects, abundant heat is available and an efficient ORC system is a satisfactory means for conversion of such heat to electricity. Even in such other applications, however, known ORC systems tend to be too expensive for some such applications, are less efficient than desired and/or require more maintenance than is desired.